


And He Smiled. And It Was Beautiful.

by GayestMaidenOfThemAll



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Going back for Josh, M/M, Wendigo Josh Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestMaidenOfThemAll/pseuds/GayestMaidenOfThemAll
Summary: Chris goes back to the mountain to search for Josh, but did he get more than he bargained for? Find out in this episode of Climbing Class Z!
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	And He Smiled. And It Was Beautiful.

Chris looked upon the mountain, memories of that night flashing before his very eyes. The wendigos, Hannah, Josh being locked in the shed, Josh. Chris shook his head, he'd do better now, he would find Josh alive and bring him back. He just hoped he wasn't too late.  
\-------  
"Damn we really fucked up huh?" Chris said out loud for no one to hear.  
Chris had come alone. And although the group forgave Josh for what he'd done after realizing that Josh was off his medication for awhile now, and although Sam and Matt offered to come with him, Chris decided he had to make this trip alone. He turned and looked in the direction of the mine, hoping Josh didn't give in to the wendigo curse, that Josh was okay, that Josh was alive.  
Chris started walking to the mines, he had brought some flares and a shotgun to keep wendigos, if any, at bay. He stood at the base of the mines and took a minute to collect himself. He almost felt, nervous, nervous that Josh wasn't alive, but at the same time nervous that he was. He didn't know what to say to Josh when he found him.  
"C'mon Hartley, you got this!" Chris said trying to convince himself to go down into the deep belly of the whale, get Josh, and get the hell out of dodge. He took a deep breath and walked into the cavern. As he walked deeper and deeper into the dark abyss of the mine, he stopped suddenly.  
Did he hear, Josh? He listened slowly approaching where the noise was coming from, he peered around a corner and froze.  
He was face-to-face with Josh. But it wasn't him. His eyes were grey, and there was a large chunk of cheek missing, revealing razor sharp teeth.  
Chris of course got startled like one does come across your best friend who turned into a terrifying monster that is the wendigo, he jumped, and fell on his ass. He scooted further and further back until his back hit the wall. Josh slowly approaching him. Eyes devoid of anything but blinding grey. Josh got right up to Chris' face, slowly turning his head like a confused puppy, and leaned forward to sniff Chris. Josh made a face as he pulled back, and opened his mouth. Chris shielded himself, preparing for the worst. He was shocked when he heard his name.  
"Chris" The wendigo said. Chris looked up, looked straight into Josh's eyes. Josh opened his mouth and  
"Cochise"  
"I'm sorry" he said  
Josh then backed away looking distraught. Before Chris could say anything Josh barreled off to God knows where.  
"Shit" Chris was quick on his feet, chasing after his best friend, but then Josh barreled straight up an opening and out of the mines. Chris was straight behind but was held back by the rocks.  
"Shit. At least wait up" he yelled as he scaled the rocks  
_Should have paid more attention in climbing class  
You mean gym? _  
Chris managed to get up the wall and up to the snowy landscape of the mountain, with no Josh in sight. Chris searched for what seemed like hours, searching for his lost friend, thinking of all the things he could've said to him.  
_I've missed you.  
Let's go home.  
I love you. _  
Chris headed towards the smaller guest cabin since the lodge was out of the question. But when he got closer, he saw the front door was open. He sneaked up to the door and drew a flare.  
"Taste this motherfucker" he yelled as he threw it into the dark cabin watching as it blinded the wendigo, blinded, Josh?  
Shit Josh.  
"Shit. Shit. Sorry." Chris said as he hurried to put the flare out. Josh's screeches quieting down.  
Well shit.  
Now here he was in the same position as earlier, on his ass with his and Josh's faces inches apart. Josh seemed to have come to his senses and backed off, almost jumping when Chris reached for him.  
"Stay away" came from the wendigo.  
"Josh."  
"Not safe" he said.  
"Josh."  
"Bad." Came the reply.  
"JOSH!" Chris yelled as he put gripped Josh's arms. Josh seemed to freeze up, he looked at Chris, afraid to move, afraid to blink.  
"Josh I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I never thought this would happen. I never thought that you weren't okay. I never thought- I never-" Chris sobbed, finally breaking down and releasing all the pent up anguish he'd experienced over the past few weeks. Josh awkwardly held his sobbing friend since he couldn't really hold him like he wanted to, with all the teeth and claws. Chris calmed down after a few minutes, feeling a weight off his shoulders but a heavy burden in his chest. This was Josh now, there was no going back home to Friday movie nights, with pizza so greasy it would drip down your chin, and arguing over what movie they should watch. This was his best friend, this was the boy he wanted so desperately to love him, this was Josh.  
With that thought in his mind he looked at Josh. And he knew what he had to do.  
\----------  
"C'mon Josh get in the shower" Chris said to a very displeased Josh who curled up in the corner, ignoring his friend.  
"C'mon Josh we have to clean you up. I saw those bite marks and they look nasty as fuck so get" he grabbed Josh and dragged a kicking and screaming Josh to the tub  
"the fuck in the shower" he yelled with one last pull to get Josh in the tub.  
He was thankful that he was able to get Josh's clothes off before he realizing what it was for. But he also was embarrassed to all hell. This is NOT how he'd imagine the first time seeing Josh naked would be like. With Josh in the tub he started to bath him, Josh growling at him and glaring when he got too close to a bite or somewhere his hand shouldn't be. With the water going down the drain running clear now he wrapped Josh up in a towel and helped him dry off. Next he helped him get dress. Getting a wendigo dressed was worse than getting them undressed. Nevermind the claws, the teeth were hell in a handbasket.  
"There we go" Chris said as he helped Josh into his pants, Chris had searched for clothes and luckily found some leftover in the small cabin. He stood back and admired his work. Cardigan, check. Pants and boxers, check. Shit with shitty pun on it, check. Yep that's his Josh alright. He watched as Josh inspected himself in the mirror, looked at his teeth, and then his hand when he almost got too close with the claws. Chris put his hand on Josh's back motioning him to the bedroom in the back of the cabin. Chris helped Josh into bed and pulled the covers over them both. They laid facing each other, studying each other's faces.  
_Tell him  
I can't  
Why not?  
I just can't  
Do it. _  
"Cochise"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you" came the voice from Josh's throat. Chris smiled.  
"I love you too."  
_And Josh smiled, sharp teeth in all, but to Chris, it was beautiful.  
It was Josh. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ya boi actually finished something for once. 👌


End file.
